


Anakin Eats You Out Like A Champ

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Is A Tease, Cunnilingus, Dom Anakin, F/M, Soft Anakin, anakin smut, he eats you out, its kinda raunchy ngl, shy reader, softdom anakin, ty bb anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: All in the title baby ;) Enjoy <3
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Anakin Eats You Out Like A Champ

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ChokeMeAnakin to see all my writing and send me requests!

You were disappointed to see that Anakin wasn’t in your room when you got back. You had both been deployed on separate missions to opposite ends of the galaxy, and hadn’t seen him in weeks. In fact, you hadn’t seen another human in weeks, except for the clones when they took their armor off. The planet you had been stationed on was inhabited by a race of squid-looking people, who were warm and welcoming to you-- that is, until you took off your hood and showed them that you were a female. Then their backward traditions came to light, and you had to stop yourself from returning to Coruscant and leaving the squid-people defenseless against the Separatists.

The amount of times you had been overlooked by their leaders, your words ignored and belittled just because you were a girl… it was ridiculous. They acted like you weren’t even there when you were the one in charge of the mission, and you didn’t even get a thank you after you drove the last Separatist ship away from their planet. One fellow had even requested you work in the sustenance unit, to put your hands to better use...

You didn’t think anyone still upheld those ideals, and you had no idea why the Republic wanted to defend people like that. 

It came to be that much more of a relief when you got to your ship that evening, finally leaving the planet only to see a hologram message from Anakin waiting for you. He, too, was done with his mission, and would be returning to Coruscant the same time as you.

Or at least, that’s what he said.

You sighed, closing the door behind you as you walked into your empty apartment. The call of Anakin’s name went unanswered, and none of the lights were on. Maybe he got held up somewhere.

You decided to take advantage of the time you had alone to wash up from the mission. Weeks of stress and turmoil washed off of you in the shower, replaced by honey scented soap. You got out of the shower and put on a t-shirt and underwear to sleep in. When you walked into your bedroom towel drying your hair, your breath caught in your throat.

“Anakin!”

Oh, it was so good to see him again. You dropped the towel and bounded onto the bed where he was laying with his legs crossed at the ankles, arms folded beneath his head. He switched the tv off when he saw you. “When did you get back?” 

His arms immediately wrapped around you, tucking you under his chin as you smooshed yourself into his chest. “Just a few moments ago. We had to take a slight detour to drop Plo Koon off at another station, but I raced here as fast as I could.”

“Thank god. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” his voice was soft, sincere, and you couldn’t help but answer it by tipping your chin up to capture his lips in a warm, lingering kiss.

His flesh hand lifted to cup your jaw, grazing your cheek with his thumb. God, you missed this. Feeling his hair tangled in your fingertips, reveling in the warmth of his body beneath your own, tasting his lips while tracing them with the tip of your tongue--

“Wait,” Anakin broke away, lips millimeters apart from yours. You opened your eyes to meet his, which were swimming with curiosity. “How did your mission go?”

“It was successful,” you offered vaguely, reaching back up to continue the kiss. He humored you for a moment, then pressed you back again. 

“Did you get the Separatists off the planet?”

“Of course I did,” you framed his lips with yours, harder so that he would just shut up and focus on you already. 

“Were you hurt?” somehow he had managed to pry you off once again. You let out a groan, headbutting his collarbone.

“No, I’m fine, now would you knock it off with the small talk and just kiss me? I feel like I haven’t seen you in years and right now I need you...”

Anakin’s face morphed into a sly grin at this.

“You need me, huh?”

“You have no idea how sexist those people were,” you mumbled, glaring at his neck. His hand shifted to the back of your head, lightly scratching the hair there which sent pleasurable tingles down your spine.

“I’m sorry… they’re kind of known for that. I thought the Council would have warned you at least.”

“Yeah, well, I never have to see them ever again,” you huffed, looking up at him. The sight of his face always seemed to take your breath away, but now you were melting under his sweet gaze with a newfound appreciation. He had always been nothing but generous and respectful toward you. Nothing like the irreverence you were treated with back at that planet. “Please, can we just…”

Anakin pressed his smile to your lips, finally giving in to your needs. You allowed yourself to fully melt into him, and now that he was just as invested as you, the kiss took on a whole new level of intensity. It started off soft, and slow, a ‘hello again’ after so much time apart. But soon he tilted your head to get a better angle, slipping his tongue past your lips to deepen the kiss. Your heartbeat picked up, hands fisting the material of his shirt as you shifted to sit on his lip. He, however, was not having that.

“Whoa--” you breathed as he hooked a leg around yours, flipping you around so your back was now on the bed and your head in the pillows. The bed bounced beneath you but he wasted no time in connecting his lips back to yours. He missed you too, you could feel it in the way he breathed you in, his hands running over every inch of your body like he was mapping it out for the first time.

You could stay right here, kissing him like this forever.

However, his mischievous fingers had other plans. He trailed them down your sides, over your hips, slipping under the material of your sleep shirt. He didn’t go up any further, ever the gentleman, instead just tracing the skin just above the elastic line of your underwear.

“No bra?” he pulled back an inch, smirking down at your very obviously prominent peaks. They were making an appearance from under your shirt, and you rolled your eyes at him.

“I’m wearing pajamas, Anakin.”

“I’m not complaining,” he leaned back in, this time sneaking his hands higher and higher. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered alive, furiously flapping their wings in your stomach. But this was fine. This was okay. He had seen this part of you before, and he had loved it. There was no need to be shy about this.

Anakin’s hands cupped your breasts at the same time his teeth closed over your bottom lip, nibbling it lightly. You gasped, hooking a leg around his waist as you found yourself needing to be closer to him, needing more of him.

As his mouth drifted from your lips and painted a trail down your neck, you got to work undoing the belt he had on around his waist. It was hard work, especially when Anakin was distracting you with his lips sucking a mark into your neck and his hands massaging your breasts, but you managed to get the job done and flung the belt over the side of the bed.

“Off,” you ordered, pushing the leather armor off his shoulders and discarding it, too. Before you could get to the last layer, his hot mouth closed around your nipple over your shirt. The feeling made you gasp, and you wondered why he didn’t just take your shirt off. He was too preoccupied it seemed, too caught up in that one-track mind of his, his mission now set on a different location. He pushed your shirt up to your ribcage so he could plant open mouthed kisses to the skin of your navel, heading down, down, down.

“Wait--” you called out hoarsely, the butterflies tornadoing inside you with a vengeance. Anakin’s intentions were clear, but the thought of that was suddenly too much, it was too intense, you were too hot--

He stopped his descent immediately, lifting his head from the edge of your pantyline. His lips were red and swollen from kissing, bangs falling into his face, pupils almost black with lust. “Are you alright?”

“I...” It was those damn butterflies. They were always holding you back, always telling you that you shouldn’t. But you couldn’t help how nervous Anakin’s heated gaze made you, how the thought of him down there where no one else had ever been before simultaneously made you want to combust with humiliation and pleasure at the same time. “I’ve never done that before.”

He knew this. You had talked about it before, early on when you thought he’d expect something from you and then get bored and leave when you didn’t put out. But he didn’t do that, of course he didn’t, he was Anakin Skywalker. And he loved you too much to push you to do something you weren’t comfortable with.

“We can stop, if you’d like. Or we could go back to just kissing.”

There he goes again, being that perfect gentleman. So caring, so sweet, and so thoughtful of the way he was making you feel. He only ever tried to make you comfortable and happy, and you trusted him for that. Your mind began to work in overdrive, working through the butterflies, grasping desperately for a strand of confidence. What’s the worst that could happen, anyways? If you were going to do this with anyone, the obvious choice would be Anakin.

“No,” you could barely believe the word had made it past your lips. “I don’t want to stop.”

This surprised him too.

“Are you sure?” he pushed himself onto his elbows, furthering the distance between you two so you could think more clearly. “There’s no pressure to do anything tonight.”

“I said I wanted you,” you pushed him back down by the shoulders, his warmth returning to your skin. “I meant it.”

There was a flurry of activity in your gut in response to the wicked grin Anakin gave you.

Oh god… your mind screamed. What had you gotten yourself into.  
“You can tell me to stop at any time,” he reminded you before leaning back down to press a wet kiss to your hip bone. “I mean it.”

Unable to trust your voice, you nodded.

He turned his full attention at mouthing the delicate skin of your hip, no doubt working a mark there as a reminder for tomorrow. He kissed across your belly, to your other hip, lightly nibbling as his hands ventured downward.

He skipped past your intimate area, to your relief, instead heading for the tops of your thighs. He squeezed reassuringly, hands sliding down to your knees. His lips followed in their wake, first kissing his way down your left leg, then your right. He was drawing it out for your sake or for his, you weren’t sure, but the longer he gave you, the more you were able to control the raging nerves screaming at you to back out.

And the more heat seemed to pool in your underwear.

No matter how anxious you were for Anakin to see your most private parts, the longing for his touch there overshadowed it. You were certain you wanted this, it was just getting there that was the hard part.

After returning to the top of your thigh of your right leg, Anakin tugged it open a couple inches, just so that he had enough room to continue his foray into the soft skin of your inner thigh. It was a new feeling, sensitive to the press of his lips and warmth of his tongue. You gripped the sheets, squirming in anticipation as he took his time exploring this new area you had given him.

Finally, he was done, and he hovered over your heat. You squeezed your eyes closed, waiting, waiting, waiting…

Suddenly there was a shadow over you, and you felt lips attach to the side of your neck again.

What the hell?

“Anakin?” you asked, fingers loosening their grip on the bed sheets. He hummed in acknowledgement, raising his face to be level with yours.

“I thought…”

His blue eyes stayed trained on you, waiting patiently for you to finish.

“I thought you were going to…”

“What?” He wasn’t being serious. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Of fucking course. He wanted you to say it. Because carrying through with it wasn’t embarrassing enough, he just had to make this harder for you.

You wanted to be mad at him, but the thing was… he had already gotten you all worked up. And now you couldn’t imagine backing out. Your core pulsed in time with your heart, pooling with heat, yearning for relief. You rolled your hips, hoping to get a bit of friction to no avail. You had no choice but to play his little game.

“I want you to…” you wracked your brain, searching for a way to say it without sounding disgusting and idiotic. Dirty talk was not your strong suit, and he knew it. “Kiss me.”

“You want me to kiss you?”

You nodded, cheeks blazing.

He leaned down and placed his lips on your quickly, gently, then pulled away.

“No…” you whined, the feeling in your womanhood intensifying with each moment it went unattended to. “Not there.”

“Then where?” his smile was wry, tone teasing. God, you were so going to get him back for this some day. 

He ducked his head to kiss the base of your neck, then looked up at you. “Here?”

“No.”

He hooked your shirt under his hands and lifted it over your head, then planted his lips on the exposed skin of your right breast. “Here?”

“No.”

He moved to the left. “Here?”

You moaned impatiently, shaking your head as you tried pushing yourself upward on the bed to get him to his destination faster. He locked you in place with an iron grip to your hips.

“Here?” he questioned innocently, pressing a kiss to your sternum.

“No.”

You don’t know how long he spent peppering teasing kisses all over your body, but it was enough to get you writhing under him, each swipe of his lips burning more than the last. By the time he got to the place you desired most, you were a right mess.

“Here?” he looked up at you with a devilish glint in his eyes, the feeling of his breath on you sending shockwaves through your body. He was so close, so close, if you just tilted your hips up a little bit… He pinned them to the bed.

“Yes,” you panted. “There, please there.”

His face twisted into a wry smile. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Your breath caught in your throat with the first touch of his tongue on your underwear. The contact was so light, you could barely feel it over the material. You looked down at him, watching him drag his tongue in the softest line from your hole to your clit. There was that pressure, that sweet, delectable pressure, but you needed more--

“So eager…” he purred, lips ghosting over your nub. You weren’t sure how much more of this torture you could take. If you had known Anakin would have been this much of a tease…

He suddenly pressed his palms to the insides of your thighs, spreading them. Then, he dipped his fingers under the elastic band of your underwear, and pulled them down your legs. Your cheeks burned furiously as you saw a string of slick connect your throbbing core to your panties.

“Fuck,” Anakin breathed, biting his lip. His eyes were trained so intently on you, on the most intimate part of you. You couldn’t bear to watch. You laid back flat, covering your eyes with your arm to hide yourself.

Your heart began slamming against your ribs as you felt his arms hooks under your thighs, keeping them spread apart, and pulling you closer to him. You could feel his breath on you for real now, nothing in the way. And it was making you absolutely fall apart.

His fingers made first contact with you. He thumbed apart your slit, looking at your opening.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured before swiping a thumb over it, collecting the wetness. His touch was extremely gentle as he spread it over your clit. 

It was hard to swallow. Your face was feverish, your body sweating and writhing and yearning for his touch. He had you locked in his iron grasp, forcing you to take the little he gave you.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally, finally, finally lowered his mouth to you.

The feeling was heaven. A whimper escaped your mouth before you could stop it, and you bit down on your arm to muffle the rest of your sounds as his lips pressed an open mouthed kiss to your core. His tongue darted out, sliding between your folds, tasting you. He hummed in appreciation, the vibrations pleasuring you further.

You wanted to move, to grind against his face, to get him to that pulsing nub that was begging for attention. But his arms around your thighs were holding you so tight, there was no room for leeway. He worked at an agonizingly slow pace, continuing his teasing torture as you fell apart beneath him.

“Anakin,” you hissed, sucking in a breath. He trailed a line down now, tracing your hole with his tongue. “Anakin, please.”

“I’ve got you, baby,” the words were murmured into you, his lips wet with your slick. You cried out when he licked up to your clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking it lightly into his mouth.

“Fuck,” you cursed, back curving off the bed. You bit down on the flesh of your wrist, gripping at the bedsheets so hard your fingers went numb with the other. He did it again, kissing the sensitive bundle of nerves like he would your mouth before twirling his tongue around it. You were fully wrecked beneath him, even before he began to circle your entrance with his flesh finger.

“This okay?” he asked, and the sight of his eyes locked on you while his head was between your legs, lips wet with your pleasure, was almost enough to send you over the edge. You nodded, mewling in bliss as he slowly sunk his finger in.

This wasn’t supposed to feel so good. 

You had tried fingering yourself alone before, as most people explore their bodies. But the angle was just never right, your finger not long or thick enough, and you never really felt anything. Now, though-- now it was like nothing you had ever experienced before.

His lips returned to your clit, massaging it with that talented tongue of his. Your breathing was erratic, body trembling, unsure of how to handle so much pleasure at once. 

“Does that feel good?” Anakin purred against your heat. “Mm? Yeah?”

You whimpered around your arm, nodding your head.

“I can’t hear you, sweetheart,” he removed his mouth and suddenly pressed down on your clit with his mechanical thumb. Fireworks erupted behind your eyes, your nub pulsing against the metal. 

You released your arm from your teeth, noting the many crescent marks now engraved into your skin. “Yes, it feels good,” you mewled. “It feels so good.”

“Good girl,” he rewarded you by flicking your clit with his thumb and sinking his finger back into you at the same time. You cried out in ecstasy, balling the bedsheets into your fists. “You think you can take another?”

You nod furiously, already feeling the second digit begin to stretch you open. You’d never been able to fit two fingers before, but he seemed to slide in with little effort. The feeling of being full-- at least this full-- was amazing. Especially when he swiveled his fingers around, getting you used to the feeling, searching for a spot in your walls.

It felt like you had been struck by lightning. The sudden pleasure had you wail in surprise, keening around his fingers as he rocked them smooth and slow in and out of you, hitting that spot every time. With each pump, you saw white.

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” he encouraged you, knowing you were close to finishing. The feeling had been building up for a while now, and you were so close, so high up on the cliff, teetering over the edge, but he kept holding back that last bit that would send you over. It was purposeful, you knew, and the frustration sent tears to your eyes.

He mouthed at your clit again, warm and wet and good, but as soon as he felt you clench around him he would pull back, denying you of relief.

Sounds left your mouth that you didn’t even know you could make. Whimpering, mewling, gasping, panting, moaning. The pleasure was so intense that you dug your hands into his hair, trying to push his head away from you. He responded by pinning your arms to the bed above your head with the force. You really were at his full mercy now, being forced to just take it.

You couldn’t even beg him to make you cum because you couldn’t form words anymore.

Suddenly, his fingers pressed in deep and hard against that spot. It would have had you shooting off the bed if he wasn’t holding you to it. At the same time, his mouth suctioned around your clit, tongue lapping it as he sucked it into his mouth. Your eyes rolled back into your head, body tensing up with each muscle as waves and waves of pleasure slammed into you. Your breath caught in your throat, cutting off your moan as your back arched impossibly off the bed. Your voice returned in a drawn out whimper as you desperately rutted against him, riding out your orgasm.

You came so hard reality left you for a couple seconds. You forgot where you were, what your name was, who’s hand you were suddenly crushing between your fingers-- all you knew was the pleasure.

You couldn’t hear for a couple of minutes after coming down. Your head was pounding and there was a slight ring in your ears, that was it. Slowly, your senses returned to you, your body stopped twitching with aftershocks, and you fell limp.

Anakin carefully tugged his fingers out of you, and released your thighs. He gently closed them and crawled up next to you, slipping an arm under your head to pull you into his body.

“You did so good for me, baby,” he kissed the wet trail your tears had made on your cheeks. You turned your head to meet his lips, wanting to taste the shiny slick coating them. 

Right now, you had been reduced to useless mush. But once you got control over your body again, you were going to get him back for the sweet, agonizing torture he had just put you through.


End file.
